orange
by lilymegpoid
Summary: Setiap sore saat waktu pulang sekolah,kau selalu menatap keluar jendela .menatap langit sore. kau suka warna orange dan dari itu kau menatap langit sore. kau yang selalu berisik menceritakan hobi anehmu. Itu dulu saat kau masih ada di sini. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx terinspirasi lagu kagamine len


Setiap sore saat waktu pulang sekolah,kau selalu menatap keluar jendela .menatap langit sore. kau suka warna orange dan dari itu kau menatap langit sore. kau yang selalu berisik menceritakan hobi anehmu. Itu dulu saat kau masih ada di sini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entah dari pintu neraka mana yang terbuka hari ini sunguh panas. Di kelas bau keringat murid murid membuat levi engan masuk ke memilih duduk di halaman belakang disini udaranya jauh lebih layak di hirup

Hari yang panas ini membuatnya berkeringat,ia tak suka itu. Membuat tubuhnya lengket dan kotor. Ia memilih duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan tak di sangka ada penghuni lain selain dirinya , ternyata itu hanji . gadis yang berisik menurutnya. dia sedang tertidur di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya. Levi berjalan menuju gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu sangat polos saat tertidur mengingatkan kekasihnya petra ral yang meningal karena kanker .levi melempar buku tugas hanji ke wajah gadis itu sontak hanji terbangun

" oh kau rupanya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanya hanji

" hanya mencari angina segar" kata levi duduk di sebelah hanji

" kau tahu ada planet yang berisi berlian kalau kita kesana pasti kita akan kaya hahahahah, atau lubang hitam itu dapat menyerap apapun bahkan termasuk cahaya. kalau kita kesana kita tak akan bisa bergerak ada banyak lubang hitam di jagat raya ini..ternyata angkasa sangat menarik" kata hanji mengadahkan kepalnya menatap langit

" sepertinya lubang hitam cocok untukamu" kata levi

" ha,kenapa?" Tanya hanji

" agar kau tak banyak bicara karena mulutmu menepel disana" kata levi

" hmp,kau saja yang di buang kesana" kata hanji sebal

" kenapa kau tak ke kelas?" Tanya levi

" aku hanya ingin menatap langit carah saja, kau sendiri?" kata hanji

" karena di kelas bau" kata levi

" emang sih baunya gak enak. Tapi kau sendiri juga bau " kata hanji

" kau lebih bau dariku empat mata kau jarang mencuci rambutmu" kata levi

" aku keramas 2 kali semingu " kata hanji

" iya akhir akhir ini saja, dulu kau bahkan tak keramas hampir 3 , dasar jorok" kata levi dengan wajah datar

" itu kan dulu" kata hanji cemberut

" kalau kau jadi astronot pasti seisi pesawat sudah tewas keracunan udara" kata levi

kali ini hanji tak membalas mengunakan kata kata tapi dengan tindakan,hanji memukul levi dengan buku yang tadi ia bawa .dia selalu mengejeknya karena hanji duluan yang membuat levi melihat ke sepatu levi dengan sigap ia mengambil salah satu sepatu levi .hanya untuk mengodanya

"oi empat mata sialan kembalikan" kata levi hanji malah tertawa

" ambil saja sendiri" kata hanji meletakan sepatu levi diatas pintu

levi tak dapat menjangkaunya karena tubuhnya pendek ,itu hal yang menyenangkan saat melihat levi berusaha mengambil sepatunya yang di gantung di atas pintu oleh hanji

" empat mata ambil sepatuku atau ku patahkan lehermu"

" itu kan sepatumu,harusnya kau ambil sendiri" kata hanji

" kau yang meletakkan diatas sana " kata levi mulai kesal

" kenapa kalian ada disini ?" suara baritone mengejutkan mereka

kini keduanya berada di ruang kedisiplinan siswa, dan mereka tak boleh pulang karena di beri hukuman untuk membersihkan gudang yang terletak di depan lapangan olah raga. levi dan hanji merapikan gudang yang cukup besar dan cukup tak henti hentinya mengerutu

" ini semua salahmu mata empat kita harus berakhir begini" kata levi kesal

" aku minta maaf deh " kata hani

" aku tak akan memaafkanmu sampai kau mau makan selusin escargot" kata levi

" apa?! Kau suruh aku makan makanan menjijikan itu, hukuman macam apa ini"

tatapan levi menajam membuat hanji mundur lalu ia melihat matahari sudah beranjak ke peraduan menapakkan langit orange yang indah sekali

" levi lihatlah langitnya indah sekali " kata hanji riang

" biasa saja ayo kerjakan sebentar lagi selesai" kata levi datar

" sebentar lagi , aku mau menatap langit lebih lama" kata hanji

" kalau kau menatap langit terus pekerjaan kita selesai tengah malam" kata levi menarik blazer hanji

" levi aku mau jatuh" dan akhirnya hanji terjatuh

seperti yang di katakan levi mereka pulang malam .bintang telah bertenger di tak henti henti nya mengagumi inilah hobinya,bahkan jalanan ramai tak dihiraukanya .levi sampai harus mengandeng tak melihat ada tiang dan ia menabrak tiang itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat karena kacamatanya terjatuh. Apalgi dengan cahaya yang kurang

" levi kacamataku lepas aku tak bisa melihat" kata hanji

" cih kau merepotkan sekali mata empat" kata levi

" kumohon carikan" kata hanji

hanji meraba raba ke pedestrian mencari tak dapat melihat jelas yang ada di hadapanya .ia terus bergerak maju .tak sadar kalau dirinya berjalan menuju jalan raya

" levi kau dimana?" kata hanji

BRAKKKK terdengar suara tabrakan levi menoleh .orang orang berkerumun di tengah jalan dan hanji tak ada disampingnya .karena terlalu sibuk mecari kacamata berlari menuju kerumunan itu kini ia berharap itu bukan hanji. Namun dugaannya salah menerobos kerumunan itu

Tubuh temanya ini penuh dengan yang berada di tempat kejadian telah memangil ambulan .levi memegani tubuh hanji takut kehilangan orang yang di kasihinya,hanji masih tak merespon. Dokter telah menyatakan bahwa hanji telah tua hanji sangat terpukul karena hanji di kremasi dan abunya di buang ke laut. Kini levi hanya memiliki satu satunya peningalan hani yaitu kacamata yang berhasil ia menganti lensanya dengan kaca biasa dan menyimpan lensa milik hanji, setiap hari ia memakai kacamata itu kesekolah. Ia baru sadar jika langit sore itu begitu menyadari hari harinya sepi tanpa hanji. hanji selalu ada di saat senang ataupun levi susah bahkan saat keluarganya mengalami krisis financial hanji rela bekerja part time demi dirinya atau mnenghibur dirinya saat kehilangan petra .Rasa sakit ini lebih sakit dari pada kehilangan petra .benar yang dikatakan orang kehilangan sahabat lebih sakit daripada kehilangan kekasih


End file.
